


洛丽塔 上

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/09/06补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	洛丽塔 上

社会科的叶山贵司怕极了他们班的御村拓也，这是眼下整个学校聊得最欢的话题。

吉本荒野早上没课就没来一之宫，谁料如今刚进校门就听说了这么劲爆的头条新闻，当然不肯错过这个千载难逢能够取笑老友的好机会，一溜烟就跑来了叶山的办公室打听一手情报。  
我说你跟御村的事情怎么还没完呢，不就是个未成年的OMEGA嘛，我就不信他还能把你给怎么样了。  
别提了别提了，叶山的表情精彩极了，那小兔崽子硬要爬到礼堂顶上去挂学园祭的横幅，好不容易上去了又下不来，还不得我在底下巴巴的接着。  
所以你就跟他当着全校人的面大吵了一架？  
什么吵架！叶山的脸上泛起一丝赧意，分明就是我单方面教训他！  
哦？吉本眯起眼睛凑过去，我可听说是他把你怼得回不上嘴。  
叶山一晃脑袋，没了底气还要死撑，你这都是听谁说的？胡言乱语，胡言乱语。  
吉本笑得直不起腰也懒得跟他争，那他现在从你家里搬出去了麽？  
没呢没呢，你没看我天天都在这儿愁着呢嘛。  
愁是没看出来，脾气倒是跟着长了不少。吉本摆出一副“你迟早玩脱”的眼神，以前闷得半天也憋不出个声来，现在怎么一碰上他就炸得跟个火药桶似的，一点就着。  
我着了吗？我着了吗？叶山贵司咳了几声清过嗓子平复一下呼吸，扶扶眼镜又捋平衬衫，我人民教师，我镇定自如。  
是是是，你没有，都是我瞎说。吉本荒野一手拍上叶山的肩膀，暗自感叹这个古董老冰棍儿的第二春居然来得这么猝不及防。

早知道那会儿就不该搭理他的。  
叶山咬牙跺脚地回想着这个荒唐故事的开头，剧情就得一直追溯到御村拓也分化成OMEGA的那天。十六七岁正是学生们性别分化的集中期，学校为了以防万一，特地准备了专业的陪护老师24小时呆在医务室里随时待命，可当叶山贵司上完了课回到办公室，那瘫倒在自己椅子旁边的人不是个刚分化的OMEGA又是什么？  
叶山老师，我难受，我好难受。  
可怜兮兮的小家伙蜷起个身子缩在冰冷的木头地板上，丢光了往常所有趾高气昂的得意劲儿，软得就像一滩水，手脚随便动弹一下，就弄得满房间都是稠腻腻的甜奶油味儿。叶山就算平日里看起来再一本正经又人畜无害，他好歹也是个实打实的ALPHA，还是个久缺性生活的寂寞ALPHA，这味道发烧一样还散着热气，逼着叶山皱起鼻子都不敢细闻。  
你先起来，躺着容易着凉。叶山举止轻柔地把人横抱在腿上安抚情绪，尽量不让自己看起来像是个急红了眼的凶兽，你别着急，老师这就带你去医务室打抑制剂行不行？  
御村没有力气说话，却是使出了吃奶的架势整个人都猛地搂上叶山的脖子，双腿也夹紧了叶山的腰，就差没把他给当场勒死。噢，这很糟糕，太不公平了，叶山贵司在心底狠狠抱怨，御村的屁股仿佛一个捅破了窟窿的水气球，止不住地在往自己身上流着汁儿。贴近头皮的汗毛如同雷达，早就已经一根根地都竖立起来，叶山的目光难以自控地开始往他的后颈瞟，是个ALPHA就都知道那里有道香喷喷的腺体，这可是块送到了嘴边的大肥肉，一咬下去，一了百了。  
然后门就哐当一下突然开了。  
我说你怎么下了课就溜得没影儿——吉本荒野捧着沓书大摇大摆地走进来，一见屋子里面是这情形便立马改口大骂，叶山贵司你这个王八蛋！亏我还好心好意来给你送讲义！没想到啊没想到，这二十年的情谊我终究还是错付了啊错付了！  
不就是咱俩从小一起穿过开裆裤的情谊吗，能不能别说得好像是我被你捉奸在床一样？叶山痛心疾首地闭起眼睛，深刻反思自己怎么会有这样一个热衷于精分的戏精青梅，简单交代完了事实之后他叹了口气，语气真诚地在对方即将开演的前一秒赶紧打断了他的话，所以，你是一个OMEGA，他也是个OMEGA，你就当是帮我的忙，能不能把御村送去医务室？否则我是真的快要不行了。  
既然你都求我了，我不答应也说不过去啊。只是吉本话音刚落，才伸出去接人的手就被啪的一巴掌打到了一边，哭哭啼啼的OMEGA躲在叶山怀里边抗议边撒泼，我才不要他抱！我根本不认识他！  
吉本这回不买账了，我说你这小屁孩别不领情啊，你不要我抱，我还嫌你沉呢，叶山你自己招来的麻烦自己解决，爷爷我还有事儿呢，爷爷这就走。  
喂，你不是吧！叶山嚎叫起来，你就这么走了，那我怎么办啊？！  
吉本总算仁慈，临走时哼了哼鼻子丢过来一管针筒，你给他打一针这个就行，看你这样儿也没法送他去医务室。  
御村继续倚小卖小，嚷嚷着给他下逐客令，叶山老师，你让他走，我冷，我冷。  
恶心！吉本荒野朝天翻了个巨大的白眼，丢下讲义摔门而去，叶山搂着浑身滚烫的OMEGA，一时之间放也不是，抱也不是。  
叶山老师，快帮帮我……临时标记，很快就会起作用的。  
叶山贵司的血已经冲上了脑门口，却还是狠了狠心一针在他手腕上面扎了下去，抑制剂的效果也很快就会起作用的，你不用怕，老师不走，老师就在这里陪着你。  
打了药的御村很快就陷入了半昏迷的状态，嘴里却依然嘀嘀咕咕说个不停，那，那我以后还能来找叶山老师吗？  
能，能，叶山随口诓他。只要你想来，不管什么时候都可以来。  
于是就在隔了两个星期的晚上，叶山明明一个人在家好端端地看着电视，外面突然响起一片叮铃咚隆的敲门声，比他矮了小半个头的男高中生拖着个行李箱就站在外面，翘翘的刘海好像狐狸尾巴一样弯着，叶山老师，叶山老师，一听说你离了婚，我可就来找你了。  
御村拓也，你来干嘛？叶山打开家门把额头两撮粗黑的眉毛拧成一对麻花，都十点多了快回去，谁告诉你我离婚了？不是，谁让你来找我了？  
叶山老师不是亲口说过，只要我想来找你，随时就能来的吗？  
我有说过这样的话吗？……等等，叶山拍着脑袋搜索记忆，好像还真有这么回事。为人师表总得要一言既出驷马难追，叶山拿出耐性放宽心态，行吧行吧，那你这么晚来找我是有什么事呀，御村同学？  
也没什么事，御村笑得没心没肺，让人瞅着就想去捏他那两块儿肉嘟嘟鼓起来的小脸蛋。我就是跟爸妈闹了点矛盾所以离家出走，没地方去了就想来叶山老师家里住几天。  
自己的性格向来都是冷冰冰的不苟言笑，除了吉本荒野还从没有人跟他这样亲近，叶山有点受宠若惊，你，在我家，住……几天？  
嗯，住几天。  
我是问你，要在我家住几天？  
唔。御村歪了歪头，我也不知道，反正就住几天。  
住几天，住几天，这小混蛋说住几天，谁让他一住就住到了现在。这像话吗！这不像话！  
叶山死死抠着右边无罪受累的地球仪，忍了半天才没把那球给扔出去，英国那丁点儿几平方毫米的地图都要被他抠掉色了，就跟他的生活一样，冷不防地混进一个御村拓也，没过多久就被他搅成一团乱麻。

“大家把书翻到31页。”  
不知道是不是叶山贵司的错觉，他总怀疑自己该是被那小家伙下了蛊，不然那么大的教室里面一共整整齐齐坐了AO混杂的四十个人，他怎么会每时每刻都一心只闻得见御村身上那股甜味儿呢。  
雨后操场上的泥土草木芬芳得沁人心脾，小家伙的味道就好像挂满了糖霜的牛奶糕，说不清是草莓味儿的或是水蜜桃，就藏在空气里面肆意迷离地飘来浮去。叶山能感觉到自己的手心缩在裤子口袋里面已经慢慢变得潮湿，不安分的脚指头隔着厚厚的棉质袜子烦躁地伸缩耸动，于是他连忙握紧了右掌里那根被捂烫了的金属教棒定了定神，明明是开学季的九月凉秋，叶山就算开了电风扇也还觉得热。  
这只是一场最最普通的师生关系，回到办公室的叶山贵司拍着胸脯安慰自己。一定是因为自己离婚之后的欲火积压了太多无处发泄，才会对一个朝夕相处的小屁孩春心荡漾，ALPHA被OMEGA吸引天经地义，都怪这该死的天生的种族本能。  
得了吧，御村拓也来一之宫上学之前你都跟你前妻分居好几年了，现在才说什么欲火会不会太迟了点。吉本荒野翘着二郎腿坐在电脑桌边埋头玩手机嘴欠得慌，哪壶不开偏要提哪壶，话说我都好久没看见你戴那个结婚戒指了，就从御村问完你为什么还戴戒指开始。  
叶山愣了一秒，下意识去看手上那圈褪去指环后留下的白色印记，不自在地拉长袖子遮了遮；他要避免一切会让御村拓也可能讨厌自己的理由，可这答案就连他自己听了都觉得腻歪，如果让那吉本荒野知道，一定是要被他刻在顶梁柱上嘲一辈子的事。  
这种东西……离完婚当然就该摘了啊。  
那你耳朵红什么？  
叶山解释不清，索性破罐子破摔，我怕他，怕得罪他总行了吧。  
呵，吉本荒野望着叶山朝自己抛过来的求救眼神毫不动容，只花了一刻就给那脸上涩成苦瓜的ALPHA下了新的诊断。  
恐O即真爱啊叶山，我看你明明就是喜欢他吧。  
哎呦真没有……叶山刚想回答，门口就来了个人喊他，回头一瞥果然是御村拓也，说了曹操，曹操就到。  
叶山老师，叶山老师，今天我们什么时候才能回家呀？  
没长开的小人儿单肩背着书包倚在门框边上软软糯糯，甜丝丝的信息素和娇滴滴的嗓音一起出现在面前仿佛一只无形的小手一把揪住了自己的领口，叶山斯文的眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上面忽然紧张地滑动一下，目光只轻微扫过不远处的御村就又回到了面前的笔记本上，那个，你先出去，我马上就好。  
吉本挑起了杏眼压低喉咙，都这样了还说不是喜欢？  
叶山恼得噎住一口气，开了手机就要把吉本荒野的line号彻底拉进黑名单。

回家的路上，叶山一句话也没跟御村说，娇生惯养的OMEGA不明不白就受了冷落的委屈，站在玄关死活不肯进门，脖子一仰小脚一伸，叶山老师，帮我换鞋！  
呸！叶山本来就因为吉本荒野胡说八道还郁闷着，这下又看见御村对他耍少爷性子，气就不打一处来。也不看看你都多少岁了，还叫别人给你换鞋！爱换不换，不换你就别进来了！  
我在家里就是佣人每天给我换鞋子的，御村撅起个嘴巴没有一点认错的意思，你不帮我换的话我就踩着脏鞋子进屋，下午的体育课我还跟同学踢了好一会儿球呢，现在脚底上肯定全是泥巴……  
别别别，小祖宗你可千万别！已经走到客厅的洁癖大叔飞也似的跑回玄关，赶在他脚还没落地便一把提起他的脚踝，你知不知道我每天打扫房间要花多少时间！你要是敢踩进来一步，我立马就把你连行李带人全都扔到大街上去你信不信！  
既然你不喜欢，那以后我就都不踢了。御村把脚搁在他膝盖上笑得心满意足，春风满面地享受着有人伺候的乐趣，得了便宜还卖乖。要赶我走的话叶山老师都说过好几遍了，也没看你真的扔我东西。  
去去去，麻溜儿快给老子洗澡去。叶山嫌弃地把一双脱下来的脏鞋子扔进厨房的空水槽里，以后少在泥坑里面踢球，省得回来我还得给你擦鞋。  
嘻嘻嘻，我就说我最喜欢叶山老师了！  
哎……叶山哪里猜到他会没由来地冒出这么一句话，手里的动作傻乎乎地在原处停了好几分钟，等回过神来想要反驳的时候，浴室里的莲蓬头已经洒出了38度的热水哗啦啦，把他说话的声音盖得一个音节也不剩。  
叶山真想掐死自己。

外卖披萨还没送到之前，叶山决定先看几份报纸打发时间。  
自打他终于和那个放火烧房子的糟心老婆离婚以后，他就再也不敢随随便便接近其他OMEGA了，网上都说这样的ALPHA说白了就是恐婚恐育恐OMEGA，但是叶山仔细数了数自己身边还在的人，吉本荒野是个特例也就算了，那御村拓也简直就是一个天降的意外。叶山贵司就纳闷了，他明明早就把他那点蠢蠢欲动的贼心全都藏得好好的了，可御村却总有办法有意无意地经过他的身边，动不动就撩拨一下；现在倒好，直接明目张胆地闯进家里来了，逼得他连躲都没地儿躲。  
这算勾引吗？  
叶山被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，屋子里有那么一瞬突然寂静得诡异。  
嘿嘿，叶山老师肯定在想什么不好的东西，瞧你脸红得马上就能冒烟了。  
小孩子别瞎说，我哪有——叶山听见御村洗完澡关水的动静，忙不迭地抬头去应他的话，这随便一看，眼神却再也回不来了。到底是谁教坏了这小祖宗只穿了条内裤就从浴室里面跑出来的！不知羞耻，真是不知羞耻！你说这被人看见的话影响该多不好，胳膊白嫩嫩的还闪着没擦干的水光，粉红色的小屁股滚圆滚圆地翘得老高，黑黝黝的大眼睛咕溜溜地转，望进去比那凌晨两点的星空还要深，亮起来可真要命……  
妈的，叶山贵司自己都能听见他咚咚咚的心跳声，我这想的都是些什么乱七八糟的鬼玩意儿，天地良心，罪过罪过。  
御村拓也趁着那人发呆的间隙，凭着十七岁的体型优势一下就跳上了有点挤的双人沙发，湿漉漉的脑袋靠着扶手，剩下的小半个身子就直接躺在了叶山贵司的大腿上。叶山老师刚刚想跟我说什么呢，我一个字也没听清楚。  
动了情的高中老师死死抓住身边仅有的一只棉花坐垫，看着他的洛丽塔光着脚丫咯咯咯地笑着踩在他胯间，单薄的布料贴紧皮肤还带着些热水冲洗过的温热味道，激得他手里读到一半的报纸也轻微颤动起来。叶山不由自主地眼红脑热，小屁孩你究竟知不知道我是一个ALPHA？ALPHA可都是会吃人的啊。  
御村的睫毛翕动，丝毫不以为然。知道啊，我当然知道。  
知道你还这么无法无天？叶山忍无可忍终于反手压上御村拓也，俯撑着肩膀激动地大口喘气，我可没有在开玩笑，你是真的不怕我上了你？  
御村的身体卡在叶山双臂之间，赤身裸体地构成一幅极香艳的画面，细长的小腿色情地勾上ALPHA的后背，鼓励似的把人往他胸口压低下去。叶山只觉得此刻他简直幸福地快要爆炸了，自己心心念念的OMEGA居然就在沙发上面主动求日，天哪天哪天哪，这不会是他还在做梦吧。  
不，这竟真的不是梦。御村的唇已经覆上了他的，甜蜜的饱满的夹杂着粗重的呼吸和美妙的呻吟，用力地啃啮叶山嘴边的黑痣。叶山老师，叶山老师，他含着他的津液，用敬语叫响他的名字，我的老师，您真性感。  
再没有比这更加亲密的时刻，叶山晕晕乎乎地像是乘了船，大脑很短暂地嗡了一下，舌头使坏的一卷就把御村的鼻音拉得又长又媚。再多叫点，我喜欢听。  
叶山老师，叶山老师，叶山老师。御村不厌其烦地重复着，仿佛一个小孩子捧着难得的玩具，毫无章法地吻遍他的脸颊，吻他精致的下巴，吻他毛茸茸的耳垂。喂等等，叶山一刹清醒，突然放开他的腰，你可不是像个小孩子，你本来就是一个小孩子，御村拓也你老实跟我说，你今年几岁了？  
御村正被叶山亲得意乱情迷，这样被打断难免露出些许不满，我十七啊，再过五个月就满十八了……  
那可不成，叶山连忙从他身上爬了下来，今天到此为止，你要是发情了我就给你买抑制剂去。  
OMEGA的脑袋还在往叶山的怀里钻，你这人怎么这样……你好歹，好歹也给我一个暂时标记啊。  
叶山没有得到发泄，心里也不好受。我让你背未成年OMEGA保护法你又不听，我标记你可是犯法的啊，这种期末要考的知识点我上课明明很早就讲过了的。  
御村伸手抱不到人，整张面孔都皱得不好看了，我上课都只顾着看你，什么保护法，我不知道，哎你快点……  
不行不行，我还是给你买药去。  
叶山贵司你什么意思！御村难以置信地睁大了眼，你这样以后叫我的面子往哪儿搁！  
反正不行就是不行。叶山不等和他熬过这场无声的僵持，披上外套就噔噔噔地下了楼，都是自己一贯太宠着他了，才把他的刁蛮任性越养越大。买药只花了不到十分钟，怕就怕自己回去得太快，御村那小祖宗气还没消，叶山兜着圈子在花坛边上抽完三根万宝路才上楼，御村反而跟个没事人一样，自己穿好了衣服裤子，蹦蹦跶跶出来给他开门。  
小屁孩你可别骗我，叶山狐疑地退后一步，你是真没生气还是假跟我装蒜？  
叶山老师你不相信我吗？御村倍显无辜地眨了眨眼睛，叶山看了就心软。  
没生气就好，没生气就好。叶山从购物袋里急急忙忙掏出一盒抑制性药片外加一包讨好他的糖一起推到御村面前，你吃你吃，都是给你的。  
好啊，我吃。  
糖呢？  
也吃。  
御村拓也这么听话，还真是千年一遇的怪事，叶山贵司看他乖乖吃完了药片，总觉得有点摸不着头脑的慌张。  
叶山老师。御村冷不丁地突然唤了一声。  
哎怎么了？  
叶山老师！御村又叫唤一声，叶山也不明白到底什么情况，无论如何都先答应下来再说。  
哎哎哎！我在，我在。  
御村微微抬眼，叶山老师刚刚也吃抑制剂了吗？  
没有。叶山心里惆怅得百感交集，硬着头皮把苦往肚子里吞，我都三十好几了，这点小事成年人还能控制得住。  
哦，成年人，也对，成年人就是厉害。御村的座位本来跟叶山隔了张圆桌子，却倏地伸腿爬上了桌面，一屁股坐到离叶山只有咫尺的地方居高临下地望着他。垂下来的两只小脚晃啊晃地晃掉了两只人字拖，直接交叉在他腰间上下摩挲把叶山缠得牢牢的，还沾着糖粉的食指故意沿着ALPHA的唇线移来移去似碰非碰，越挠却越是止不下那痒。叶山被他惹得懵了来不及问话，那小家伙的脚就又慢慢从他身下挪了上来，脚趾头夹着宽松的衣服领口慢条斯理地往下拉扯，踩住了叶山的乳尖就一轻一重地可劲儿磨。  
拓也……夜色的气氛正浓，叶山的心都要让他给磨化了，偏过了头就要去吻他。  
停，你是成年人。御村的手指滑进叶山的口中，只搅了一下就从他的嘴边缩了回来，把他那点刚燃起来的小火苗给灭得干干净净。叶山老师，是你说你能控制住的，那我可去睡觉了。  
小兔崽子你……  
叶山老师晚安！我明天还有课呢！  
第二天吉本荒野乐得笑趴在了电脑椅背上，举着的咖啡已经拿不稳地洋洋洒洒泼出去了大半杯子。所以你是说，御村拓也他再也不让你上他了吗？可是你本来就不该上他的啊，你别忘了你是人民教师，不能知法犯法！  
起开起开！再笑，你也给我出去。  
这话要是传到外面可真是丢光了ALPHA的脸，叶山把头冒出办公室的门缝左右张望了下，见外头没人便赶紧关上了门后才敢说话，他这是算准了我不会动他，才故意在我面前得寸进尺地招摇过市，我还不信我就治不了这小混蛋了。

吉本相当恳切地摇了摇头，对他的未来深表遗憾。很显然，叶山你是真的治不了。


End file.
